Timeline
The first fifty years The world started with a single act of creation: flowers made by Croton. While not spectacular, they were the first act of creation worked upon the barren land. He chased it with the making of air to breathe. Soon it was to be followed by many more acts. Hektor was the first to try his hand at altering the land, by creating a peninsula and islands. Although a massive act of construction, Hektor did not stop there. He peopled the islands with a race known as Trojans, the first beings on this planet. He made the islands fertile and filled with resources so as to let his people thrive. For protection, he created a vast swathe of mountains around his people. He then proceeded to build a palace for himself: the Palace of the Golden Horses. Soon the world began to fill with new gods, reaching double digits in days. It was unclear why the Creator was sending them here, but they decided to make the best of it and populate the world with landmarks and people. The next creation was formed by Weizhi, who created a towering dark spire surrounded by a dark forest. It was followed by Amphitrite, who wished to protect her realm: the sea. To accomplish this, she raised huge swathes of land out of the sea. This, unfortunately, did not work as well as she hoped, and people still created from the sea. The next event was Dhurth appearing to one of his avatars, the Orphan. The Orphan was given five seeds that allowed him to contact Dhurth and told to find the way to the underworld. Using the seeds, the Orphan went on many adventures until eventually arriving at the area. He used his two remaining seeds to reach ascendancy, a state between mortal and god. He was to become an avatar of Dhurth, to aid him in his work. Hektor, after recovering his strength, decided his people needed protection. To aid in there safe-keeping, he built two things. First, on the end of the peninsula he constructed a gigantic gate and wall to stop unwanted visitors to enter. Next, he formed a new race, the Trojan Horses, who were strong and capable warriors. He then made chroniclers in each city to record events and maintain libraries in the city. Next, Kip arrived and created a volcano for his home. Here he made a forge for his work, and fashioned the ore sprites, who spread ore across the barren landscape. Near Kip’s abode, Ragnaz created the massive mountain range that would serve as his realm. He creatively christened the tallest peak Ragnaz’s Peak and hollowed out the inside. There he built his massive palace. Even after her creation of the colossal archipelago, Amphitrite did not feel that her sphere was safe. To ensure the well-being of her dominion, she shaped many different races. First the silverfish, then the Merpeople she created. They served as custodians of the Sea, keeping it safe from the gods. Next Tan created his abode. In the southern ocean (in complete disregard of Amphitrite), he forged his home. First he created a massive ring of volcanoes and filled the inside with fertile grass land. In the center he built another mountain, not as large as the outer ring but still titanic. In this grassland, Tan placed mammals and birds of all kinds to populate his creations. Then he took Hektor’s race the Trojans and twisted them so they became part Trojan part human. There were the Satyrs, Minotaurs and the Centaurs. Each had there own job in society, and it was clearly regulated. After Tan’s work, Hektor elected to go out and explore this new world. To administrate while he was gone, he created the Amon Kran, who would lead the people in his absence. To accompany him on this trip, he made the eagle, a being tailored to fighting. He then went north and created a mountain which he hollowed out to use as a home. Afterwards, Kip offered his great challenge: whichever god created the most interesting monster won a magic weapon made by him. In answer, the Weizhi created many different races in his forest: great spiders, the Watchers and many other things. While he was creating the monsters, the dark forest expanded to a much larger size, feeding of the Weizhi’s presence. Also answering Kip’s call, Hektor created a flying armored fire-breathing Wolf-Dragon that only the finest warriors could vanquish. Ragnaz then proceeded to give the flat land contours, and made hills, valleys and canyons across the land. Most notable of these creations is Tessex canyon, a huge canyon in the south. He also created Delmor Underground, a huge cave complex under the earth. Asindur did his first deed, and created a swathe of islands in the north. These were formed from his tears of fire, and were exceptionally jagged. On one of these islands he created a huge tower filled with blank books that would sink into the water every time someone compiled knowledge. Grange made a new race, to push the Trojans to greatness. Grange knew that if the Trojans did not have a race to compete with, they would slowly crumble. To counter this, he formed the Assini, who camped directly outside of the Trojan gate. They were given the necessary knowledge by Grange to survive on the barren peninsula, and they thrived there. Ragnaz answered Kip’s challenge and created four stone statues: a spider, and Trojan, a Merman and a giant worm. He scattered these around the world and gave them a secret activation button. If this button was activated by mortals, the statues would go on a great rampage that would destroy much of the world. He also created the Dionin Gems. These give power to the statues, but if all four are gathered by a hero they will give the hero a great gift. Hektor grew bored of his wandering, and so boarded a ship sailing westward. He found a spot suitable for his mission, and sent out a call to the other gods: aid him in creating a new continent. Many gods answered the call, and slowly the new continent was raised. Kip gave it ore, Faunus gave it fertile land and Ragnaz shaped the earth. About the same time, Kip’s ore sprites began to bond to more than just ore, and they merged with every aspect of nature, from trees to storms. Tan, answering Kip’s call created the Fire Demon, which would ravage his people. The people of Tan fled, but some brave souls remained. He was happy with the bravery of these heroes, and knew he had created a strong race. Crouton made his first creations, located on the Southern Savannah. The Southern Savannah was a rolling grassland filled with plants and animals of all kinds, always crunchy. To people this new land, Crouton took the form of the Trojans, but made them much shorter and plumper. These people traded with the Trojans, giving them the abundant food from the Savannah in exchange for silver and gold. Crouton, too, created a monster. His creation was a fearsome gigantic Gingerbread Man, who terrorized his people until they sent it regular tribute of food. Melfas created his realm, the floating city of Almirdûr. This city quickly became the cultural and commercial hub of the continent. The traders reach the city through sealable magic portals that went to every major city in the world. Melfas also codified magic, writing down the rules and forming ways to teach it. To live in his city, Melfas brought all sorts of people from all over the world, but also created a race of his own. This race was called the Mef, and they were physically frail. However, they were extraordinarily long-lived and they could use magic with ease. After Almirdûr was formed, Trepadatio created his realm. First he fashioned Mount Doom, a huge volcano in the south east. Around Mount Doom he planted a forest and then placed in the forest the Horoki, a vicious set of tribes who inhabited the forest. Next he made the Blood Wolves, who were bloodthirsty and resembled there god. Finally, he created the Revenants, who were the guardians of the forest. They were lost souls who wandered the forest and killed all they met. Finally, he created the Azazel. This being was a three headed beast with a snake as the tail. Each head and the tail spewed a different deadly substance. After creating this, Trepadatio left for the new continent. In the 48th year if the new world, Naki did his first great act of creation. He made a new race: the Narong Naki. These were ten feet tall scaly beings who soon spread across the ocean. They were violent and destructive and numerous, making them a deadly foe. In the last act in the first fifty years, Tananii awoke. He found himself chained to various places, and he felt a burning anger well up inside of him. He tried to rise, and brought up the sea bed with him. This created a large island, Éibhear. When he fastened his chains to the dry land and rose once more, he created a large mountain: the Mountain of Muirgen.